Hluboké jádro/Legendy
thumb|296px|mapa Hlubokého jádra Hluboké jádro byla malá oblast uprostřed galaxie o průměru asi 7 tisíc světelných let, která ukrývala mnoho neobvyklých světů. V Hlubokém jádru se nacházelo 30 miliard nejstarších hvězd, a v jejich středu obrovská černá díra obklopená antihmotou a hustými hvězdokupami. V některých částech byly hvězdy tak blízko sebe, že kolidovaly nebo se trhaly navzájem. Kvůli silné gravitaci takového množství hvězd a vysoké koncentraci temné hmoty bylo cestování touto oblastí krajně nebezpečné, neboť hyperprostorové cesty Hlubokého jádra často měnily svůj průběh nebo mizely. Proto oblast z velké části zůstávala zahalena tajemstvím, navzdory své strategické poloze poblíž nejvýznamnějších světů Galaktického jádra. Historie Mezi první kolonizátory planet Hlubokého jádra patřili zřejmě Rakatané, kteří osídlili planetu Byss v předrepublikovém období někdy mezi 35 000 až 25 200 PřBY. Po pádu Nekonečného impéria planetu opustili a zanechali po sobě stavby, které zde chátraly ještě mnoho tisíciletí. Okolo 36 453 PřBY se na Tythonu usadili nejlepší a nejmoudřejší filozofové, kněží, vědci a válečníci, aby zkoumali tajemství Síly a položili základy Řádu Je'daii. Roku 25 783 PřBY vypukly mezi následovníky světlé a tmavé strany Války Síly, které trvaly deset let a skončily vítězstvím vyznavačů světlé strany, kteří se stali zakladateli Řádu Jedi. Část z nich opustila Tython a založila novou akademii na Ossu. Roku 27 000 PřBY kolonizovali planetu Koros Major lidští osadníci z Coruscant. Ti zde objevili rozsáhlé zásoby karbonit a zjistili, že je možné ho využít ke zmražení mezihvězdných cestovatelů. Vynález hybernačních lodí tak umožnil lidem expandovat do celé galaxie. Díky vynálezu hyperpohon a objevu hyperprostorové cesty Koros Trunk Line republikoví průzkumníci objevili další obyvatelné světy, mezi nimi Khamm a Vulpter. Po celá tisíciletí Koros Major bohatl z obchodu s Coruscantem a stal se nejvýznamnějším sídlem v oblasti Hlubokého vesmíru. Poté, co císařovna Teta, aristokratická vládkyně planety Koros Major, získala během Sjednocovacích válek pod svou kontrolu všech sedm světů soustavy, dokázala ve Velké hyperprostorové válce porazit Sithské impérium Nagy Sadowa. Na počest vládkyně byla planeta Koros Major přejmenována na Císařovna Teta, stejně tak její jméno získala celá soustava. V následujících stoletích byla prosperující soustava Teta strategickou mocností v oblasti. Toho využili aristokraté Aleema a Satal Keto, kteří založili Krathskou sektu temné strany Síly a s její pomocí ovládli soustavu a zahájili devastující svaté tažení, jež bylo sousčástí Velké sithské války. Mír a republikový dohled byl v soustavě nastolen až po porážce Kratské sekty a jejích mandalorianských a sithských spojenců roku 3996 PřBY. Významné planety Hlubokého jádra *Byss *Ebaq *Eclipse *Empress Teta *Had Abbadon *Kalimahr *Nox *Obri *Prakith *Ronika *Shikaakwa *Ska Gora *Tython *Shikaakwa *Ska Gora Výskyt *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (pouze zmínka)'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Nositelé Síly'' *''I, Jedi (pouze zmínka)'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Galaktické oblasti